Army Wives XOver
by ncisfreak943
Summary: This is idea I have been messing around with for a while. What if the Army Wives came into the Stargate world. Along the way what if Carter was married to one of the soldiers coming into the SGC from Fort Marshal. After season 4 of Stargate. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate/Army Wives characters. The only character I own are the ones I create myself.**_

**Chapter 1:**

"Mrs., do you have your id."

"I left my id back in my hotel room will this work." Sam hands the sergeant her mountain/air force id card.

The sergeant takes the id and looks at it and her and says "Go right on through Colonel."

"Thanks sergeant." Sam replies . She drives on through and parks her car.

As Sam is walking to where she is supposed to meet Eric. Sam stops suddenly and looks around and realizes she is lost. Sam sees a group of people walking and talking and hurriedly catches up to them. "Excuse me, do any of you happen to know where I can find where I can pick up my husband. He is returning from his tour and I am lost and late in picking him up."

"We can show you where to go." One of the woman sticks out her hand and says "Hi I'm Roxy LaBlanc."

"Hi I'm Sam Carter" Sam says while shaking Roxy's hand.

"This is Denise Sherwood, Roland Burton, Pamela Merann, and Claudia Joy Holden." Roxy introduced her group of people.

"Who is your husband?" Claudia Joy asks.

"Colonel Eric Carter, he is in special ops." Carter replies.

By the time the introductions are finished the group ends up arriving at the pickup point. Sam starts looking around and doesn't see her husband yet but sees that it looks like all the troops who were coming home were there.

Denise sees Jeremy and frank and goes to greet them. Roxy sees Trevor and goes and greets him with the boys. Roland sees Joan and takes Sarah Elizabeth and goes to greet her. Pamela sees Chase and goes greets him with the kids.

Claudia Joy, seeing that everyone else left them and seeing Sam trying to locate her husband, suggests to Sam "I might know someone who knows where your husband is at?"

"Thanks I appreciate it. This is my first time picking him up." Sam replies.

Claudia Joy leads Sam over to where her husband Michael is at. As they approach him they realize that he is talking with someone. "Michael" Claudia Joy shouts trying to get his attention. As Michael and the man he was taking with turns around Sam realizes that the man Claudia Joy's husband is talking to is actually her husband.

"Eric" Sam shouts.

Eric taking a moment to say excuse me to Michael rushes over to Sam, Picks her up and twirls her around and kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it is a very short chapter but I thought I would at least give you guys something while I write the next one. I'm sorry it has been so long, it has just been hectic with me moving and all. Promise more in the next few days. This one was supposed to be at the end of the first chapter but I screwed up and like an idiot I didn't do that. **_

_**Eric finally sets her down and exclaims breathlessly "I've missed you so very much."**_

"_**Back at ya." Sam responds just as breathlessly.**_

_**The sound of a throat clearing could be heard from behind them. Eric turns and looks behind him and sees Michael and Claudia Joy standing behind them. "Oh sorry about that Michael, Mrs. Holden may I introduce my wife Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." Eric says.**_

"_**Mrs. Holden and I have already meet." Sam tells Eric and smiles at Claudia Joy. "Hi I'm Sam" She holds out her hand to Michael.**_

_**Michael shakes the offered hand and replies "Colonel Michael Holden; Are you two going to be at the welcome home party later?"**_

_**Sam and Eric look at each other and Eric comes out and says "Sure, we'll be there."**_

"_**Well if you'll excuse us we will see you at the party." Michael says and then he and Claudia Joy walk over to someone else.**_

_**Sam turns to Eric and asks "So how much time do we have till this party?"**_


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry that I haven't posted in the last couple of months. I have every attention of finishing this story. I know where I want to go with this and I will probably have a couple of chapters soon. Life has just gotten in the way with finishing high school, registering for college, my grandfather dying, and the burial and memorial coming up. So, if whoever is reading this story will just be a little more patient with me I will try to have something up next week after the burial and memorial.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I realize I haven't updated in over a year and I am sorry for that. I know that this chapter is very short but I am trying to get back into writing this fic.

"So how well do you know the Holdens?" Sam asks as she shuts the car door.

"Michael and I served together when I was deployed over seas." Eric replies as he walks over to Sam and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

Walking up the walk way to the house was a quiet affair, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Arriving at the front door Eric turns to Sam and says "Ready?"

In answer to Eric's question Sam lifts her her hand and knocks on the front door.

What felt like a minute but really was only a few seconds, the door opens to reveal a young woman on the other side. "You must be the Carter's? I'm Emilian Holden, Colonel Holden's daughter. Come in, Come in." Moving out of the way she gestures for them to come inside.

As Sam and Eric walk through the door Emilian directs them through the house and out into the backyard. Arriving in the backyard Eric takes Sam around and introduces her to everyone she hasn't meet yet. Pretty soon the food was ready and everyone was sitting around and eating.

"So Sam, where are you stationed?" Denise asks hoping to start a conversation.

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs" Sam replies.

"And what do you do there?" Claudia Joy joins the conversation.

"I'm a scientist and I work in deep space radar telemetry" Sam replies.

"Deep space radar telemetry?" Jeremy says sarcasticly "That's your cover story? It needs some work."

Sam just smiles at him amd takes a bite of her food.

The rest of the meal past very quickly amd before Sam knew it they were heading off base and back to her hotel room.


End file.
